


與火同行

by Sylvia1024



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia1024/pseuds/Sylvia1024
Summary: 婚禮初夜
Kudos: 2





	與火同行

雖然說不能張揚，但還是藉著近日島上慶典的名頭舉辦了宴會，一直從早上到夜晚，熱鬧的氣氛都沒有冷卻下來。

直到深夜才有所收斂。

跟兄弟們鬧得意猶未盡的艾斯被馬爾科推進去房間，跟他一起的還有安潔爾。

“你們加油。”

男人扯了扯領口，女人走過去幫他把領帶還有上面幾顆扣子鬆開，他還不忘抱怨“這件夠難穿的。”

“嗯。”

安潔爾這時想起了韓茜的囑咐伸手碰觸背後的一排暗扣“能幫我把這個解開嗎，有點緊。”

禮尚往來，艾斯也讓她轉身，給她解扣子，一開始還沒什麼，但越到下面，上面已解開的扣子間逐漸顯露出白皙肌膚，他不自覺吞了下口水，覺得喉嚨有些發乾，手指流連在觸感極佳的雪白上，眼眸也深沉許多。

當解完扣子時，安潔爾忽然轉身，踮腳吻上，現在幾乎只靠著背後的蝴蝶結來固定整件婚紗。

唇舌相互依偎纏繞，吐出的炙熱氣息彷彿給整個房間的溫度升高，與之一同升高的還有那本能的慾念。

當安潔爾背後接觸到柔軟時，艾斯也把那最後的蝴蝶結拉開。他結束吻，起身脫去身上衣物的同時也在看身下的她。

婚紗在床上散開，美麗的女人躺在純白其中，臉頰還因方才的吻染上些許紅暈，藍眸蒙上一層水霧，原本整齊綰起的金髮已經凌亂，她看向他，微抬起上身，婚紗微微滑落，主動再接續方才那個吻，手指抓著他的襯衫。

艾斯似乎已經沒了再慢慢解開扣子的耐心，用力一扯讓它崩落方便脫去隨意扔到一邊，下身繃得難受那就也脫了。

手掌撫上那雙小丘，他想起在雜誌上看過的，結束了吻，下移到那紅櫻的位置，舔舐輕咬，另一手也不忘搓揉另外的。

不可言喻的奇妙感覺出現，有些酥麻又有點痠軟。

佈滿水氣的藍眸瞇起，抬起的腳無意識蹭過他赤裸的腰側，那溫熱的手似乎不打算止於此，撫過白皙柔軟的腰繼續往下探，婚紗的下襬早在不知道什麼時候被高高撩起，手探入雙腿之間。

手指就著那從祕處流出的晶瑩液體，按壓揉搓著小核，那加重的喘息間偶爾洩漏的呻吟是他最好的動力。

男人開始將手指試著往她體內探索擴張，現在已經忍到有些痛了。

安潔爾手繞過身上人的脖頸，從身下傳來的痠麻與滿漲還有兩人相貼的肌膚傳來的熱感讓她現在感覺很滿足。

艾斯這時從她胸前抬起頭，從那小小的軟綿舔吻到漂亮的鎖骨，沿途留下幾朵紅花，擴張的手指也慢慢增加。

最後在輕咬耳垂時，汩汩流水打濕他的手掌，些許的水聲和女人時不時溢出的呻吟迴盪在室內讓氣氛更加曖昧。

手指增加了，可是滿足感卻慢慢地減少。

“艾斯……”她的聲音因為欲望而沙啞“可以了，進來。”

她抱著他，臉頰靠著他的脖子“我想要你。”

得到了許可，他扶著自己硬挺的事物緩緩進入。

裡面緊緻而溫暖，跟自己來完全不一樣，感覺比想像中更好，一不小心真的會丟臉。

或許是因為前戲夠充足，安潔爾並沒有感覺到疼痛，只是適應體內的異物需要點時間，手抓著艾斯的手臂盡力放鬆，仰頭喘幾口氣。

這次換他臉靠上她的脖頸，她的體溫原本比他更低，但此刻染上情慾色彩的身子沒有任何涼意。

他的體溫也暖了她。

“要開始了。”他提前低低說了聲。

他也忍到極限了。

“嗯。”安潔爾微微點頭。

話音剛落，她感覺到體內炙熱的事物慢慢抽出，然後再頂入，她輕輕哼出一個鼻音。

嬌軟而甜膩。

隨著身上人的動作，體內的敏感點被擦過或撞到帶來更多從前未曾有過的快慰，抬起的腳無意識蹭過他的腰撩撥起欲望，隨後被他抬到肩上。

明明感覺痠漲卻不想讓他停下來，反而想讓他再快一些、重一些，幾近貪婪地索求那叫人暈眩的快感。

水液潤滑了祕處，方便侵入者的動作。體內最敏感的點被激烈地頂弄，帶來的酥麻感湧入腦海攪亂理智，明明已經有些逾越能承受的程度，可還是會主動抬腰迎上每次的撞擊讓他能更方便頂到那點。

呻吟、低喘與水聲和拍擊聲充斥房間。滑膩的液體隨著抽出落到兩人身下的婚紗上，潔白的裙紗被打濕了一片。

平日清亮的藍眸此刻眼神迷離，眼角紅暈是動情的象徵，當體內的敏感點又一次被碾過時白皙的身體再度輕顫，腳趾無助地蜷縮著，吐出口的、夾雜呻吟的嘆息更魅惑勾人，指尖劃過身上人的胸膛。

“艾斯、艾斯……”

她抱著他又吻上去，貼合的唇間有時逸出喘息和低吟。

她身下的撞擊也越快越激烈，滿室的曖昧在最後達到了高點，安潔爾緊緊抓住艾斯的手臂留下幾道淡紅抓痕，小腹緊繃，短促地悶哼出聲，他也感覺到身下被緊緊絞住，溫熱的液體淋下帶來無上快慰。

最後再在緊縮的祕處衝刺幾下，他在裡頭釋放出自己的精華。

兩人都喘著氣，艾斯看著身下染上些許粉色的身軀，現在因為情事初歇而起伏著，接著他再親上她。

雖然已經釋放過一次但卻仍感覺不夠。

“再來一次。”

他的興致仍未減少，安潔爾啄吻過他的嘴角。

早晨的陽光從窗邊灑落進室內，安潔爾醒來，許是因為昨天晚上的縱情，今天起來的有些晚。而她也不著急起床，看著熟睡的男人跟自己無名指上成對的戒指，眼神像平靜時的海面一般溫柔。

真的結婚了……

她微微起身，用被子掩蓋下赤裸的身軀，輕吻他的唇。

“我愛你。”

她的聲音很小聲，為了不吵醒他。

可原本以為還在睡的艾斯卻抬起手壓下她的腦袋緊貼他的胸膛，口齒不清說“早就知道了……睡覺，今天我們可以晚起。”

安潔爾聽著耳邊傳來他的心跳聲“嗯。”

在她又要睡著時，她聽到一句-----

“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 完結了……真感慨啊，回想當初寫這篇文只是心血來潮，我都沒想到會把坑填完【淦】，謝謝小天使們一路以來的支持還有對我及小安的喜歡。
> 
> 我下一篇文沒出意外應該是死神bleach 原女，cp自由心證，到時候大家有興趣歡迎支持。【btw,lof上死神原女幾乎沒有害我有點怕怕】


End file.
